Givmehdiamonds
Givmehdiamonds 'is a gaming channel on YouTube. It was first created by Minecraft players Haggoggie and 123kingmat as a Minecraft channel. They have made multiple Minecraft based series, such as The Legend of Herobrine, The Man Cave Chronicles. Eventually, Givmehdiamonds broke away from Minecraft and began to focus on other games, such as Garry's Mod, Team Fortress 2, and several others. In 2013, Givmehdiamonds made a new comedy/gaming series called 3 Minute Foolery, which involves Haggoggie playing one of the games that Givmehdiamonds has played before with their friends. Givmehdiamonds continued to do Minecraft and made 2 Minecraft gaming series, named 'Let's Tekkit to the Moon' and 'Subvival' respectively, though this eventually ceased. They owned a Minecraft server (graciously provided by Scootz) and a TF2 server (graciously provided by Preid2905). As of 13 June 2015, both the Minecraft and TF2 servers have shut down. History Givmehdiamonds was created on 26 June, 2011 by ''Minecraft players Haggoggie and 123kingmat. The name was thought of by Haggoggie when he was getting out of bed one morning and muttered it while he was waking up. Thinking it was a cool name, Haggoggie decided to make it the name of the channel. They started off with Minecraft and began their channel with a Minecraft series called The Legend of Herobrine. This series featured them, with their fellow minecrafters BooBooChicken and lozzeeey, protecting the world of Minecraft from the forces of Herobrine. The first episode was a huge hit for Givmehdiamonds, gaining over 400k views. As Givmehdiamonds made more Legend of Herobrine, 123kingmat thought of a Minecraft LP series called The Man Cave Chronicles, based on something he had done previously with another friend. The first Man Cave episode was uploaded on 5 November 2011. This series involved Haggoggie and 123kingmat transforming a Minecraft cave into a full scale base in Minecraft's survival mode, oftentimes featuring guests and other friends. On 13 November 2011, the GivMehDiamonds Minecraft ''server was first opened to the public, featuring factions. Around that time, Haggoggie began a new ''Minecraft ''let's play series known as ''Haggoggie's Survival Challenge, which featured Haggoggie playing in Minecraft's survival mode with several rules being applied, such as not using torches in any scenario. In 28 November, 2011, the fifth episode of The Man Cave Chronicles ''aired, which featured the first appearance of GMD mascot Mr. Porkington overall. Several months later, on 5 January 2012, a three part machinima entitled ''Unfinished Business ''aired on the channel. This machinima explains the backstory of Mr. Porkington, prior to his appearance in ''The Man Cave Chronicles. As this series came to an end, GivMehDiamonds entered a collaboration with the YouTuber Chickenkeeper, who agreed to create animations for GivMehDiamonds when necessary. Some time later, BooBooChicken, who previously starred in The Legend of Herobrine, began his own let's play series entitled Boo's Survival, which simply featured BooBooChicken playing Minecraft's survival mode independently. The First episode aired on 19 February, 2012. Several days later, improvements were made to the public server, and The Man Cave was imported onto the server, allowing anyone to participate in The Man Cave Chronicles. On 31 March, 2012, Haggoggie and 123kingmat created yet another Minecraft ''Let's Play series entitled ''The Technic Tales ''using the ''Tekkit ''Minecraft mod, which featured a storyline. Taking place in ''The Legend of Herobrine ''universe, The "cousins" of Haggoggie and 123kingmat, Commanders Haggoggie and 123kingmat, attempt to establish a colony in "The Lost Lands" with their friends kiddoster, SuperStigTT, and EPICLION. All of whom were previously featured on ''The Man Cave Chronicles. While production of this series went underway, the season finale of The Man Cave Chronicles ''aired on 13 April, 2012. In this blockbuster episode, Haggoggie and 123kingmat invited everyone onto the server to confront The Ender Dragon. They were successful, and The Man Cave was converted into a museum for any player to enjoy. Several days later, the second season of ''The Man Cave Chronicles ''aired, with Haggoggie and 123kingmat constructing a new Man Cave within The End. While this new season of ''The Man Cave Chronicles ''continued to air, Haggoggie created yet another ''Minecraft ''Let's Play series entitled ''The Inside Story. This series featured Haggoggie, alongside BooBooChicken and EPICLION, surviving in the "stomach" of a giant statue. The first episode aired on 9 June, 2012. Nine days later, Haggoggie and 123kingmat created another Minecraft ''Let's Play entitled ''Fumbling In The Dark. This series featured the twosome, alongside their friends EPICLION, BooBooChicken, ManiaCrafters, and DobbiesSocks playing through the map of the same name. The first episode aired on 18 June, 2012. Alongside this, Haggoggie created a Minecraft ''survival series entitled ''Death Valley, ''alongside his friend and server event builder roseofskye. This series featured the twosome surviving in an area of the same name. While production of these two series went underway, yet another ''Minecraft ''Let's Play was created, entitled ''MineZ: The Merry Marauders. This series featured Haggoggie, alongside his friends wazbat, Gerog10 and armour360gaming of the YouTube channel Reexmc, and Yosharry playing the Minecraft ''minigame ''MineZ. On 24 October, 2012, the highly anticipated 20th episode of The Legend of Herobrine ''aired on the channel, featuring the final confrontation against Herobrine and his troops. This was the final video in the "de facto" ''Legend of Herobrine ''series. Three days later, a new season of ''The Legend of Herobrine ''began with a new plot. In this season, a dark lord known by the name of Cataclysme is resurrected, who begins conquering all of ''Minecraft ''to create an empire for Herobrine. Only Haggoggie returns in this series, with a new cast of characters alongside him. Four days later, a GivMehDiamonds Halloween special aired on the channel. This special featured Haggoggie and 123kingmat, alongside Yosharry, BooBooChicken, Roseofskye, FuzzyPanda, and xCP23x competing in the ''Vampire Survival ''Minecraft minigame. On 8 December 2012, Haggoggie created yet another Minecraft survival series entitled ''Piggy Business, which featured Haggoggie and GMD mascot Mr. Porkington. Alongside this, Haggoggie created another Minecraft ''let's play entitled ''Townies. This series featured Haggoggie, alongside several of his friends, participating in the popular Towny ''feature. On New Years Day, the GivMehDiamonds server received a makeover, featuring a new spawn, a new survival world featuring towny, rather than factions, a new creative world, and the addition of a PvP minigame. On 9 February, 2013, the GivMehDiamonds Team Fortress 2 server was first opened to the public. One month later, Haggoggie created a spin-off series to ''The Man Cave Chronicles ''entitled ''Man Cave: To the Max ''by combining the original with ''Piggy Business ''and ''Towny. As a result, this series retained the plot of the original Man Cave ''series, but featured neither the original Man Cave nor the End Man Cave. Rather, a third Man Cave was created, this one being even larger than the two combined. This was the final series 123kingmat starred in, before stepping down from the channel. Following this, Yosharry and Haggoggie's other friend skyedavybob became owners in 123kingmat's place for the time being. After production of the series ended, GivMehDiamonds broke away from ''Minecraft, ''and began making the Garry's Mod videos they continue to make today, alongside a variety let's play series entitled ''First Impressions. This series featured an owner of Givmehdiamonds, typically Yosharry, playing through a game decided completely at random. While this series underwent production, GivMehDiamonds briefly returned to Minecraft with a let's play series entitled Hexxit Adventures. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, and Skyedavybob adventuring through Minecraft with the Hexxit ''mod. After this series ended, Givmehdiamonds began another variety let's play series entitled ''3 Minute Foolery. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, and Skyedavybob playing a game GivMehDiamonds had played before for three minutes at a time. Alongside this series, another Minecraft ''Let's play series entitled ''Let's Tekkit to the Moon ''was created. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, Skyedavybob, and their friend krazykameron attempting to reach the Minecraft Moon using the ''Tekkit ''Minecraft mod, similar to ''The Technic Tales. On 9 March, 2014, a role-playing game based on The Legend of Herobrine ''was released to the public, featuring the story-line of the first 14 episodes in that series. Some time later, Givmehdiamonds began making modded ''Left 4 Dead 2 ''videos, alongside a new ''Minecraft ''survival series entitled ''Subvival. ''This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, and Skyedavybob surviving on a modded Minecraft server as the subscribers of GivMehdiamonds hunt them down. However, due to issues with the "modded" feature, the series was remade into ''Skyland Subvival. This series kept the same plot, but was set on a vanilla Minecraft server on broken land in the sky. This series eventually ceased, however, and GivMehDiamonds returned to making Gmod videos. On 13 June, 2015, both the GivMehDiamonds Minecraft ''server and the GivMehDiamonds ''Team Fortress 2 ''server were permanently shut down to all players. Despite this, the worlds featured on the ''Minecraft ''server have been released as downloadable maps to be used in single player. Several days later, GivMehDiamonds began their final ''Minecraft ''let's play series, entitled ''Exodus: An Interuption in Space. This series featured Haggoggie, Yosharry, Skyedavybob, and Gerog10 playing through the popular ''Minecraft ''map of the same name. Series * The Legend of Herobrine (2011-Present) (de facto 2011-2012) * The Man Cave Chronicles (2011-2012) * Haggoggie's Survival Challenge (2011) * Unfinished Business (2012) * Boo's Survival (2012) * The Technic Tales (2012) * The Inside Story (2012) * Fumbling in the Dark (2012) * Death Valley (2012) * MineZ The Merry Marauders (2012) * Piggy Business (2012) * Townies (2012) * Man Cave: To the Max (2013) * Garry's Mod Maps (2013-Present) * First Impressions (2013) * Hexxit Adventures (2013) * 3 Minute Foolery (2013-Present) * Let's Tekkit to The Moon (2013) * Left 4 Dead 2 Mods (2014-Present) * Subvival (2014) * Skyland Subvival (2014) * Exodus: An Interuption in Space (2015-Present) Givmehdiamonds Staff Owners *Haggoggie (2011-Present) *123kingmat (2011-2012) *Yosharry (2012-Present) *skyedavybob (2012-Present) Minecraft Server Staff (inactive as of 13 June 2015) Owners *123kingmat *Haggoggie Event Builders *AssassinChicken *Gerog10 *roseofskye * charliecar * doctorwho1122 * TimeEffect * DiamantRush12 * Talmeer Moderators *yosharry *skyedavybob *BooBooChicken *EPICLION *Wazbat *kiddoster *ilovecookiedough *Kolborn (formerly Karth_Kade426) *Yellowfang213 Administrators *xCP23x (lead) *Skewtz *kjudu *Pricetx *mamemame187 *AmiKandii *Preid2905 *Nean0901 Provider * Skewtz '''Teamspeak Admin * Pricetx (lead) * 123kingmat * Scootz * xCP23x * Preid2905 * mamemame187 * kjudu * AmiKandii * haggogie * ilovecookiedough * wazbat Mod * Yellowfang213 * EPICLION * Geordan99 * Kolborn (formerly Karth_Kade426) Steam Community Administrators * Haggoggie * Yosharry Moderators * G3ord4n Official Members * ßoris the ßαnαnα™ * ⋢≣LITTLΣ≣BΣAR≣⋣ (real name Teddy) * Blessed Batchie * Belle Throwin' Shade * Bongeh (real name Adam) * bubblz1 * Classy Pikachu * Trucker (real name Tony) * Wijinks (real name Bertholemew) * Wackamole (real name George) * Gerog10 * ¤$mærkelig mis£$¤ (real name Johannes) * Ademptus Johnnius (real name John) * Alert! | trade.tf * chippybt (real name Brandon) * Captain DubDub the Scrub * Preid2905 (Known as Captain Reid) * cdpolo * DangerFlame * Deathrelived * do u fling poo (real name Jacob) * doog (real name Carl) * Drjs2000 * Tucco * < GrimReaper > (real name Lance) * Cashlesslegs (real name Callum) * xXxDrunkLionxXx * #BaCoNnN * HATRID (real name Jacob) * Insane_Llama (real name Matthew) * Chickenkeeper (known as IronLogic) * Kjudu * Link * MyBack (real name Michael) * Silver Dalek * Sprinkz * Obi Juan Kenobi * Caboose * jase1456 (real name Jase) * yankeefan238 (real name Garret) * My GirlFriend IS Beautiful (real name Jeff) * Multi-Dimentional Marauder (real name Andrew) * ٩͡๏̯͡๏۶ Monkey <3 * Flog Gnaw (real name Jack) * Wazbat * Skyedavybob * xCP23x * Zedrex * Roxanne * Twoxitter * TheFlyingScotsman * ಠ_ಠ ScatManJak (real name Rasmus) * The Juan Who Knocks * Borg luvs u * Boa_King11 * Thiiguy 'naimd' Tee * Snaily Garry * JeroG * Kermit * Ren * Dark Omega * Time Traveler * ☠TEP☠ ☣Elliott☣ * Kirito_Sasha * TheLonelyOne * RoseofSkye (known as RenoMegan) * Koddey 3.825 * mamemame187 * ThE pOwEr * Loud (real name Daniel) * NaughtyGandalf * Jawshey (real name Joshua) * Krazy Kamron (known as Kaotic Krazy II) * ATVERTKA1337228007 (real name Jack) * Rage Strong (real name Brandon) * I Suck at Video Games (real name Alexis) * TJD De CR33D (real name Jacob) * Chrome Chameleon (real name James) * Mr.cat (real name Andre) * ilovecookiedough * Sentinel Gaming (real name Chaz) * Deathraven * wearecool (real name Eric) * Ghostpegasus #Thank_You_Iwata * Orc571 (real name Tom) * elchinofranco (real name Harrison) * Doyle (real name Andrew) * Bucky (real name Adam) * Sarge18162 * ༼つ ◕_◕ ༽つ FEARLESS!! ☢ツπ ✞☭≋♋ * Legoboy1808 * Cole. * Sylvanias Windrunner * Charlie Charlie (real name Charles) * >†cPaX†< (real name Riley) * -iEquen-Z- * EagleSquadronier=Minecrafter= * WarriorThunder (real name Jeff) * (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥Dino36SENP. (real name Emili) * ThatOneNerd123 (real name Samuel) * fastboy701 (real name Peyton) * SilentSniper (real name Zachary) * TeagesGamingFTW * peytonblitz * jacobmindcraft11 * eyedononsense * hayleyshey (account pending) Other * Mr. Porkington - Channel mascot * Chickenkeeper - Collaborative animator *Skullking210 - Musician *Pricetx - Musician Trivia * Many of the episodes featured in Towny, Man Cave: To the Max, First Impressions, and Let's Tekkit to the Moon have been deleted or marked as private. Although the reason for the former and latter two is unknown, the reason for the deletion of many ''Man Cave: To the Max ''videos is due to violation of YouTube's terms of service.